Blue Flames
by IceFreak101
Summary: Nya finds out she's pregnant and runs away. 7 years pass and the boys find her. What will happen then? (Sucky summary, I know.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist nor NINJAGO nor the OC's, they belong to Kato, DeliciouslyDangerous1 and LEGO.**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Nya's P.O.V**

I put the test on the counter and paced. God, this cannot be happening. _Please be negative_. I thought. I sat down on the counter, clasping my hands together and taking slow breaths. I rubbed my hand after two minutes and picked up the test. My eyes welled up in tears and I put the test down shakily. I walked into my room, picked up my phone and dialed Rika. I ran a hand threw my hair as it rang.

_''Hello?'' _She answered.

''Rika, can we meet at that new Café in Ninjago City, I need to talk to you.'' I say.

_''Sure, Arisa and Lena too?'' _She questioned.

''Yeah, that would be great.'' I said.

_''Alright, what time?'' _She asked. I heard Arisa and Lena shout in the background. _''Shush! I'm on the phone!'' _I giggled.

''Let's say,'' I checked the clock. ''12:30.''

_''Sounds good.'' _She said.

''Alright, bye.'' I said, hanging up and setting my phone down, walking to the dresser.I got a pair of blue cut off shorts, and a sapphire blue shirt with red flames going up the bottom. I got into the bath, relaxing my tense muscles. I dipped my hair under the water, wetting it. I shampoo and condition then bathe. I unplug the bathtub, getting out. I put on my clothes, dry my hair and comb it, grabbbed my jacket and put on my boots, running out. I ran past the living room where the boys were.

''Nya, where're you going?'' Kai called.

''I'll be out for the whole day, see ya!'' And ran out without further discussion. I walked on the sidewalks, sighing in relief. I got to the Café and saw the three. ''Rika, Arisa, Lena!'' I called. The turned and smiled.

''Nya!'' They hugged me and we sat down.

''How are you?'' Arisa asked. I shrugged.

''Okay, I guess.'' I said.

''What is that you wanted to talk about?'' Lena inquired. The waitress came, asking us what we wanted. I ordered water, Lena ordered ice tea, Rika ordered coke and Arisa ordered water. When the waitress went back inside, they turned to me.

''What is it?'' Arisa asked eagerly.

''I'm pregnant.''

* * *

They stared at me before blinking in confusion.

''Huh?'' They said in unison.

''You heard me.'' I said softly.

''Who's the father?'' Rika asked, her eyes wide with eagerness and surprise. I looked at my hands.

''Cole.'' I whispered. Lena's eyes widened.

''You-'' I reached over and covered her mouth with my hand before she could say anything else.

''Yes, but he doesn't remember anything, so please keep quiet.'' I begged. She nodded mutely. I retreated my hand and leaned back.

''Does Kai know?'' Rika asked. I shook my head.

''No, if he finds out, he might flip and try to convince me to well, you know.'' I said quietly. They softened and nodded. The waitress came back, handing us our drinks and leaving after she got our orders for food. I sighed.

''Is everything okay?'' Lena asked, looking up from her phone.

''Yeah, just a crazy week.'' I replied softly.

''How are you gonna explain it as the months go by?'' Arisa questioned.

''I'll have to move out then.'' I sighed.

''Where though?'' Rika asked.

''There's a small town east of Ninjago City. There's a little house big enough for me. It's a three bed, two bath.'' They smiled.

''But what happens if they notice you're gone?'' Arisa put in.

''I'll tell Sensei, I know he can keep the secret.'' They nodded.

''Question!'' Lena said suddenly. I jumped. ''What are you gonna name it?''

''I-I don't know.'' I stuttered.

''If it's a boy, what would you name him?'' Rika asked.

''Rin or Yukio.'' I answered simply.

''And a girl?'' Arisa asked.

''Kailee or Natalie.'' They nodded.

''And if it's a boy and girl?'' Rika said slyly.

''I'm sure it won't be twins.'' I say, rolling my eyes.

''But what if it is?'' I sigh.

''Whatever.'' They laugh. I cross my arms. The waitress came back and gave us food. We said thank you her kindness and she smiled. We ate, chattering excitedly.

''Where are we gonna go for shopping?'' Lena asked.

''No maternity places, at least, at yet.'' Arisa says, gesturing to me.

''Yeah, and no baby clothes until the baby is born.'' I say.

''Right, we should go to the mall, just to look around.'' Rika said. We nodded in agreement, finished lunch and headed to the mall. We got a few things, not much, and by the time I got back home, it was 7:30. The boys were in their room, asleep while Sensei was on deck, meditating.

''Good evening, Nya.'' He greeted, opening his eyes and standing.

''Evening, Sensei.'' I fiddled with my hands behind my back.

''Is there something bothering you?'' He asked.

''Sensei, promise not to tell the others?'' He nodded.

''You have my word.'' I smiled.

''I'm pregnant.'' His eyes widened, his mouth dropping slightly.

''Is the father Jay?'' He asked. I shook my head.

''It's Cole.'' He nodded in understanding. ''It was an accident though.'' I say.

''I understand, young one. Are you keeping the child?'' I nodded.

''I bought a house east of Ninjago City, there's a small but peaceful town there.'' He nodded.

''When are you to leave?'' I look down.

''I plan tonight.'' He sighed. I could see sadness in them. I hugged my teacher. ''I'll be back in a couple of years though.''

''Alright, are you packed?''

''I'm going now.'' I walked to my room quietly, my head spinning with questions. I packed in two hours and was able to get to the house. It was a cute one story, the color a soft, light tan, a creamy white inside. I smiled and got to the master. I made the bed, showered and fell asleep, too tired to unpack.

* * *

I woke up, refreshed but my chest was hurting. I got out of bed, stretching and yawning. I looked outside, kids were playing or helping their parents. I rubbed my belly, knowing I'll have a little pair of feet running around here soon. I got into the shower, dressed and looked around. I started to unpack my clothes then my stuff. I finished until my stomach grumbled. I rubbed it and found a small restaurant near the house. My phone vibrated, making me take it out.

_Nya, where are you? _

My breath hitched. Kai.

_I slept over at Rika's and the girls' house. _

My hands shook as I set it down.

_When are you coming back? _

Oh, man.

_I don't know. Maybe in 9 months? _

My food came then.

_What? What do you mean? _

I looked around.

_I'm moving in with them, maybe even for a few years. _

I took a bite of my food.

_But you're a part of us! Why are you leaving?_

I gulped.

_I need time away from you guys, being around boys gets on my nerves sometimes. _

I sighed and took a sip of water.

_:'(_

I rolled my eyes.

_Man up, Kai. I'm not a little girl anymore. _

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

_:'(_

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help to smile.

_How did you find out I was gone? _

I took another bite.

_I went to wake you up but you and your stuff was gone._

Figures.

_Oh. _

I drank another sip.

_Jay is crying, you know. _

I rolled my eyes.

_Tell him to man up, and stop being a crybaby. _

I pushed my plate away after I finished the rest.

_Now he's crying harder. _

Yep, I dated a total wimp, no offense, Jay. I sighed.

_I gotta go now. _

The waitress came back.

''Is that everything?'' She asked sweetly. She had white hair and dark blue eyes.

''Yes, thank you.'' She smiled sweetly and went back inside. I got up, grabbing my purse and sticking my phone in the back pocket. Two children ran past me and to the restaurant. One had black hair with blue eyes, and the other hand white with dark red eyes. I felt a shiver go up my spine.

''Aunt Mira!'' They cried. The waitress came out upon hearing their cry and smiled, kneeling down. I smiled and turned around, walking back home. I decided to have the girls over and to shop.

It was going to be one heck of a ride.

* * *

**There you go! First story crossover between these two. No hate!**

**Leave a review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist nor NINJAGO nor the OC's nor Fairy Tail****, they belong to Kato, DeliciouslyDangerous1, LEGO and Hiro Mashima.**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Nya's P.O.V**

I sighed as I sat down on the couch, rubbing my eyes.I've been working since Day 1 and I finally finished. It was two months after I moved here, I had been welcomed by friendly neighbors, and my bump was forming. I rubbed it, feeling the baby move. From what I've heard, Rika, Arisa and Lena had moved in with the boys, dated then got married. Lloyd and Lena got married and were expecting their first child, Kai and Rika got married and were expecting a child too, and Jay and Arisa got married and were expecting their second child.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of them. Cole, so far, didn't plan on dating. Rika and the girls were saying he remembered and wanted to date me, but I denied it, saying he wouldn't. I felt my phone buzz and I took it out of my pocket.

_What's up? _

I giggled at Rika.

_Finished my home, you? _

I got up and got some water, sitting down on the couch again and turning the TV on.

_Sweet, nothing much. Kai is too cute when he's sleeping! _

I rolled my eyes, giggling slightly.

_Take a picture and send it to me. _

I waited two minutes, then finally she replied. The picture was of him, his cheek on the pillow, his arms tucked under it, drool coming out the side of his mouth.

_Isn't he cute? _

I furrowed my eyebrows.

_How is that cute? _

I took a sip of water and flipped through the channels.

_Hmph, are you jealous?_

I rolled my eyes once again.

_No, I'm sure I'm not. _

I put it on _Castle _and sighed contently.

_Aw, come on! Well, I gotta go, bye!_

I smiled.

_Bye. _

I noticed it was 8:30 so I got up, walked into the bathroom and took a warm shower. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and got into bed, getting my book from my nightstand as I snuggled under the sheets. I read for a few minutes until my phone vibrated again. I took it.

_Hey, sorry about going so soon! Had to do a couple of things. _

I smirked.

_Aw, did you have fun with Kai? _

I tried to stifle my giggles but they got out anyways.

_What?! No! _

I laugh, I can't help it.

_Whatever. Hehe._

I bite my lip from laughing.

_Shut up! We didn't do that! He could hurt the baby!_

I shake my head and lay back in the pillows, adjusting my position.

_You are sick._

I laugh.

_Got to go now. Night._

I set my phone and book down, hooking my phone to the charger and marking the page. I turned off the light, curling up into a small ball, a hand on my stomach.

* * *

Seven months passed, and I had gotten bigger. The girls were sure that I was having twins but of course, I denied it. I was currently sitting in bed with my book. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed, holding my belly. I groaned as a sharp pain pricked my body. I sat down again and this time, a hot liquid ran down my leg. I panicked, grabbing my phone.

_Rika, it's time._

I got off the bed and got ready, ignoring the pain. It was 3:33 in the morning but Rika was a light sleeper.

_We'll be right there! _

I waited for about fifteen minutes and they soon came, getting me to the nearby small hospital. Doctors and nurses helped me into the delivery room.

**Rika's P.O.V**

I slouched in the waiting room's chair, my arms crossed.

''Do you think she's gonna be okay?'' Arisa asked quietly.

''She looked like she was in a lot of pain the way here.'' Lena said. I nodded.

''Nya's strong, we gotta remember that.'' I say. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face into them. We waited for about three hours until a doctor came out. We looked up.

''You are friends of Nya Biles?'' He asked. We nodded and he smiled warmly. ''Come with me.'' We followed him into a hallway and then he stopped at the door, opening it just enough so we could get in. Nya sat there, a tired but happy smile on her lips, and in her arms were two bundles. One blue and one yellow. We blink then I smirk, extending my hand to Arisa.

''Pay up.'' I mutter. She gives me ten coins.

''What are their names?'' Lena asked. Nya smiled more.

''This one is Rin.'' She says, turning her head to the blue bundle. ''And this one is Yukio. Twin boys.'' We smile but mine faultered.

''Why is Yukio smaller then Rin?'' Arisa asked my question. Nya frowned and softly kiss his head.

''About 3 months ago, I almost had a miscarriage. I was bleeding a lot and it turns out if I didn't get here soon enough, I could have lost Yukio. The doctor said to keep a close eye on him.'' She says.

''Poor thing, can I hold him?'' I asked carefully. Nya motioned me over and I took the little boy. He cooed and squirmed a bit, but settled in my arms.

''So, Rin is older?'' Lena asked, looking at the blue bundle. He cooed and a tiny smile appeared. Nya nodded.

''Rin and Yukio Biles.''

**Nya's P.O.V****  
**

**7 YEARS LATER**

''Mom!'' A small hand shook me, while exclaiming. ''Mom! Wake up!'' I didn't answer and he pouted. ''M-om!'' He said.

''Five more minutes, Rin.'' I mumbled, swatting his hand away and burying my face into the pillow.

''But, mommy, you promised.'' Said another small voice. I slightly opened one eye and grabbed both of them, making them squeak. I giggle and tickle their stomachs. They squeal and laugh.

''Hey, mom?'' Rin asked, his sapphire eyes lighting up and clasping his hands together.

''Yes, Rin?'' I answered.

''Can we have suriyaki tonight?'' He asked.

''Of course. Go get dressed for today, we're going to meet up with your aunts today.'' Their eyes lit up and Rin ran off but Yukio stayed. He curled up in my lap.

''Mommy? Where did daddy go?'' He whispered quietly. I stroked his hair.

''Well, let's just say he loved you with all his heart.'' I say. ''Go get dressed, we're have pancakes for breakfast.''

''Aye!'' He jumped off the bed and ran off. I smiled and got out of bed, stretching my arms. It has been seven years since I moved here and I settled in just fine. My hair grew to my waist and I usually put it into a bun or a braid. Rin and Yukio had grown up, and their eighth birthday was coming up in December. Rin got black hair from either me or Cole and sapphire blue eyes. Yukio got dark brown hair from Kai and he has teal eyes. It confuses me how they got those eyes but I decided to push it aside.

I sighed while I put on a shirt and some shorts and walked into the kitchen. Rin was hanging upside down on the couch and Yukio was trying to copy him. I giggled and took out the things I needed for the pancakes.

''Can I help?'' Rin chirped behind me. Yukio wrapped his arms around my waist.

''Both of you can help. Yukio, could you get the eggs?'' He nodded and walked to the fridge, taking out the eggs. I ruffled his hair in thanks. We finished the pancakes and bacon in less than an hour. They sat in their seats as I set their plates in front of them. Rin whooped and threw his hands in the air.

''Mom's pancakes are the best!'' He said happily. I laughed and kissed his head then fixed my own plate. I poured their syrup then mine. Yukio fidgeted in his seat.

''What's the matter?'' I asked. He looked at his plate.

''I don't want to go to school tomorrow.'' He said. Rin waved his hands by his throat. His eyes were wide.

''Don't tell her, dude!'' He said. I narrowed my eyes.

''Yukio, why don't you want to go to school?'' I questioned. He looked at his hands.

''I've been getting bullied.'' He whispered. Rin groaned. I whacked him upside the head and he yelped.

''Mom!'' I glowered at him then turned my gaze to my second son.

''Who's been bullying you?'' I asked softly.

''These five kids. They're always picking on me.'' He said. I got up, crouched by his chair.

''You can give me the names, then tomorrow I'll talk to the principle and get their information of the parents, does that sound good?'' He nodded. I kissed his forehead and we finished eating.

* * *

The next morning, Yukio clenched onto my hand while holding his backpack strap tightly. Rin looked at me then him.

''Mom, you know you can take him home-'' Rin shut his mouth as soon as I looked at him with a blank face.

''No, I need the children's information.'' I crouched to their levels. I brought them into a hug and Yukio attached to me like a panda.

''I don't want to go in.'' He mumbled. I smiled gently and kissed their heads.

''Get to your classroom.'' They nodded, Rin taking Yukio's wrist and pulling him along.

''Bye, Mom!'' They chorused. I waved before turning and going into the school. I walked to the principle's office, checked in and the principle agreed to see me. The principle was a woman with waist length scarlet red hair and light brown eyes; she wore a white blouse with a brown tie going to her stomach and a black skirt that went to her lower thigh and black flats were on her feet. Black glasses were on the lower part of her nose. A right side bang tucked behind her ear.

''Hello, I'm Erza.'' She greeted.

''I'm Nya.'' She motioned for me to sit and I did in front of the desk. Papers were neatly in folders and a computer sat on the right. She sat in the chair.

''What brings you here today, Nya?'' She asked kindly with a smile.

''Well, my son says he's been bullied. I came for the children's information so I could call the parent's.'' Erza nodded in understanding, clasping her hands and putting her elbows on the desk.

''Continue.'' She said softly.

''And ever since the beginning of kindergarten, he's been bullied threw this grade.'' She nodded. I noticed a gold band on her ring finger.

''And the children's names?'' She asked. I took out a piece of paper from my pocket and gave it to her. She took it, and turned to the computer. I shifted in my seat.

''So, you're married?'' I asked quietly. She smiled.

''Yes, and I have two children at home and one on the way.'' She said happily. I noticed a picture on the desk. A man with blue hair and brown eyes had a child on his shoulders that was around seven. He wore a white button up shirt with brown slacks and brown shoes. A reddish brown tattoo was on his left eye. The child was a girl with scarlet hair like Erza and light brown eyes. She had the same colored tattoo on her left eye as well. She wore a blue short sleeve and blue jean short shorts with red flip flops.

Erza was in a red button up shirt with the same black shirt she wears. Some buttons were unbuttoned and showed a little cleavage. She wore black flats like now and her hair was down. She held a little five year old boy. He had blue hair and brown eyes like the man. He wore a red shirt with blue jeans and brown sandals.

''Is that your family?'' I asked. She looked from the computer to me.

''Hmm mm, that is my husband, Jellal, our daughter Jessica and our son Ezra.'' She says, pointing to each one.

''Congratulations on your third.'' I said. She smiles.

''Thank you. Are you and your husband planning on having more?'' I nearly winced at the question.

''No, actually, he died before Rin and Yukio were born.'' Her eyebrows shot up.

''Your sons are Rin and Yukio?'' She asked quizzically. I nodded slowly. ''Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were single!'' She said. I felt a bead of sweat form on my cheek.

''It's okay.'' She exhaled.

''How did your husband die?'' She asked. I shifted.

''He was shot and died of blood loss.'' I lie.

''Ah, I understand. Loss is a hard thing in life.'' I nodded. ''Shana, can you come here for a moment?'' She called. A young girl, about six or seven, came into the room. She had dark blue hair that is tied up in two curly ponytails with dark blue eyes. She wore a ocean blue sundress that went to her knees and the straps had a light blue pearl at the ending of the strap and the rest of it was a light purple. Ocean blue flats with one strap was on her feet. The dress was plain and a small frown was on her features.

''Yes, Mrs. Fernades?'' She asked. I blinked.

''Could you take this to your father?'' Erza asked. Shana nodded and took the folder that was held out. She walked back into the other room.

''You know her?'' I asked. She nodded.

''Her father and I are really close. Well,'' She fiddled with a pencil. ''Were, actually.'' I tilted my head to the left.

''What happened?'' She bit her lip.

''A few years ago, just before the kids were born, my friends and I had formed a team. Lucy, was a new member of the group we were in. She came to love it and we soon found out secrets along our adventure. But, after we had started dated, we all started to drift apart. We still keep in contact though, but we're not as close as before.'' She said, sighing.

''What was the group called?'' My child curiosity was starting to peak. She smiled before rolling up her sleeve, revealing a blue mark just like her husband's hair color. I couldn't figure out what it was, at all.

''It's a guild called Fairy Tail.''

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know. Adding the characters from Fairy Tail is weird. *points to someone accusingly* Do not judge me!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist nor NINJAGO nor the OC's Fairy Tail, they belong to Kato, DeliciouslyDangerous1, LEGO and Hiro Mashima.**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Nya's P.O.V**

I couldn't tear my eyes off the mark. She said she was apart of a guild?

''Fairy Tail?'' I asked.

''Yes,'' She rolled her sleeve down. ''But my friends and I took a absence so we could start our families. We moved here so we could raise our children.'' She says, clicking on the mouse then opening a drawer. She took out five thin folders, took a few papers out and put them in another folder. She gave the second one to me then put the first folder back. ''The children's information are in there. When you are done, you can bring them back anytime.'' I smiled.

''Thank you.'' I say. She smiles.

''Oh, no problem. Quick question, have you ever heard of the ninja?'' She asked. I felt like someone stabbed my heart.

''Yes, they're the saviors of Ninjago.'' I said, not wanting to talk about it. She nodded.

''I was just wondering if you did.'' I nodded. ''Oh, here's my number.'' She gave me a card. ''Perhaps we can get together sometime.'' I smiled.

''That sounds great. It was wonderful to meet you, Erza.'' I say. We both stand and we shake hands.

''It was wonderful to meet you too.'' By the time I finished with this, it was near 1:00. I waited at the car before I saw two little figures.

''Mom!'' They giggled. I ruffled both their heads before they got into the car. We got home and Rin ran to his room. I put the folders on the table before grabbing a glass.

''Do you want some water, Yukio?'' I asked gently. He nodded, putting his backpack down beside Rin's. I set the cup down in front of him and ran my fingers threw his hair. ''How was school today?''

''Okay.'' He muttered. I raised an eyebrow. I noticed a skid mark on his elbow. Narrowing my eyes, I crouched down to his level.

''What's this?'' I asked, gently taking his elbow. He hissed and winced. I gently looked at it, seeing there was a wound. ''Let me guess, the bullies?'' I asked softly. He nodded. I sighed. ''Usually it's Rin who's getting hurt. But, being bullied is another thing in childhood.'' I say, taking a paper towel and wetting it with water. I kneed down and washed both his elbows then his knees. I rubbed some medicine on them and bandaged them next. He hugged me, burying his face into my neck. I wrapped my arms around him, picking him up and setting him down next to Rin. I ruffled both of their heads before going into the kitchen, ready to make lunch.

* * *

Later that evening, as soon as the boys were asleep, I decided to call the parent's of the children who've been bullying Yukio. I took out the first paper and it showed two children, one boy and one girl. The boy had blonde, a little shaggy but easy to manage and short hair with green eyes. The girl had black hair that was pulled into pigtails with green eyes and glasses. They were twins.

The next paper showed a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. The next paper showed a boy and girl. The girl had dark brown hair with teal eyes. The boy had dark brown hair and amber eyes. Narrowing my eyes, I picked up the phone and dialed the first set of twins. It rang a couple of times, then someone picked up.

''Hello?''

My breath hitched at the voice. I nearly dropped the phone but kept my composure.

''Hi, um, this is Natalie Okumura. My son is saying that your children are bullying him along with three others.'' I heard some voices in the background.

''Oh, gosh. I didn't know.'' I heard him face palm. ''Hana and Wu never told me, I'm so sorry.'' Lloyd said. I cleared my throat lightly.

''It's fine, Mr.-'' I trailed off, even though I knew.

''Uh, Lloyd Garmadon.'' He said.

''Daddy? Who are you talking to?'' Asked a sweet, and innocent little voice.

''Um, no one sweetie.'' I bet he cringed. ''Thank you for telling me. I'll talk to my wife and children.'' I smiled.

''Thank you.''

''Of course.''

''Bye, have a good night, Mr. Garmadon.'' I winced.

''You too, Mrs. Okumura.'' I hung up and covered my face. I bit my knuckle and picked up the phone again. Once I had finished with the other two parents, it was revealed that KAI and JAY were the parents. I was surprised Kai didn't recognize my voice. I guess it matured over the years. I put the papers back into the folder, placed them on my bag then got into the shower. I dressed and put my hair into a bun. I got in bed, picking up my book. About fifteen minutes later, the door opened a bit. Yukio's little figure appeared. I smiled.

''Did you have a nightmare?'' He nodded, and I put my book away, patting the spot next to me. He shut the door and crawled in next to me, curling into a small ball. He closed his eyes, burying his face in my collarbone. I ran my fingers threw his soft, silky brown hair.

''Hey, Mommy?'' He asked softly.

''Yes?'' I answered.

''I love you.'' I smiled and kissed his head softly.

''I love you too. Both of you.'' He fell asleep, and soon, so did I.

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V**

The next day, at recess, I could hear some shouting. I walked to the side of the school and saw five kids towering over Yukio.

''You had to get us in trouble with our parents! You really are worthless and weak!'' Said a boy. I growled, my fists curling. I jumped in front of him.

''Get away from him!'' I say, my arms spread out.

''Nii-san.'' Yukio whispered fearfully.

''Who are you?'' The boy spat. I growled.

''His brother, if you hurt him again, I'll get the principle.'' I said back.

''Ooh, I'm so scared.'' He said. I curled my fist and punched him right in the nose. He cried out and covered it, blood starting to drip from his nose.

''Haru!'' One girl cried.

''What's going on here?'' We all froze and looked up. The principle stood there, her arms crossed, a deadly look on her face.

''They were picking on my brother!'' I say before they could. She raised her eyebrows.

''Is this true?'' She asked the boy, Haru. He was holding his nose that was still bleeding. I helped Yukio up and he stayed behind me, fearful of what they would do.

''Yes, ma'am.'' They muttered. She sighed.

''Even though you're parent's are the ninja, I'm still giving you five detention. For two hours.'' They groaned. She looked at us and saw the bruises and cuts on Yukio. ''As for you two,'' The five looked at us, a devilish glint in their eyes. ''I'm going to call your mother but I won't give you detention. Come on.'' She held out her hands and we took them, letting her lead us to the office.

**Nya's P.O.V**

I sighed as I drove to the school. I saw black smoke in the distance, and my breath hitched. I pulled up, and the sight made me go rigid. The school was on fire. Two arms wrapped around me and I looked down to see Rin. I bent down.

''Are you hurt?'' I asked, looking at him. A few bandages were on his arms and legs.

''I'm okay.'' I hugged him.

''Where's Yukio?'' I asked, releasing him.

''I don't know, Mrs. Fernades was leading us to the office when the alarm went off.'' He said. I raised an eyebrow but I decided to question that later.

''That means he's still in the school.'' I bit my lip. His eyes widened in fear. I smiled reassuringly. ''It's okay, Rin.'' I say, softly patting his head.

''Nya!'' I turned around, seeing Erza running up to me with another girl. She had blonde hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders and chocolate brown orbs. SA he wore a sleeveless white shirt with two blue stripes intersecting with each other and a short blue skirt. A brown belt held up the skirt and a pouch with keys was hooked on it. The emblem was on the pouch and on the back of her right hand, along with a black sweat band on her wrist. Brown boots adorned her feet. Erza was wearing silver armor, a blue skirt not as short as the other's and black boots.

''That's some . . . Unusual attire.'' I mutter quietly.

''I know, Nya. This is my friend Lucy. Lucy, this is Nya.'' Erza said. I extended my hand to the blonde. She shook it with a smile. Rin tugged on my pant leg.

''Are they gonna save Yukio?'' He asked.

''He's still in the school?'' Lucy asked, her eyes widening.

''Apparently.'' I replied. Erza hit herself on the head.

''I am so stupid!'' I sweat-dropped.

''Uh, okay, Erza, don't beat yourself up.'' Lucy said, a bead of sweat on her cheek.

''You may hit me if you want.'' Erza said. That made Lucy go pale.

''Don't drive yourself over the edge.'' I said gently. Erza cleared her throat, looking back at the school. Two people, firefighters, came out with three children. Not one of them were Yukio. Medics took them away, and the firefighters went to putting it out again. A preteen girl took Lucy away, saying they needed more people to attend children and teachers.

''Erza!'' Shouted a voice, a man's voice at that. Erza turned, and a man was running up to us. He had short, spiky black hair with dark blue eyes. He wore a white button up shirt with a dark blue T-shirt under it and dark colored cargo pants, hiding black shoes. A silver chain attached to belt loops and hung on the right hip, with a silver bracelet on his right wrist. A scar was above his left eyebrow and his skin was toned.

''Good, you're here.'' His eyes flicked from her to me. ''Nya, meet my friend Gray. Gray, this is Nya. She's the,'' She cleared her throat. ''Mother I've been talking about.'' She finished.

''Nice to meet you, Nya.'' He extended his hand. I shook it.

''Where's Juvia?'' Erza asked. I resisted the urge to raise my eyebrow, Juvia meant rain.

''She's helping out the firemen, same with Natsu.'' Gray replied, catching his breath finally.

''Good, Lucy and Wendy are attending the wounded. Gray, you need to do me a favor and help Nya.'' Erza said.

''Sure, what's up?'' He asked.

''My son, Yukio, got trapped in the fire. Apparently the firemen haven't bothered looking.'' I say. Gray's eyes flicked from me, to Erza, to Rin.

''Alright, but Erza, you know I'm not good in heat. I'm already sweating just standing near the fire.'' He said.

''Right, I forgot. But you would keep them cool, Natsu would only make the fire worse.'' I raised a hand.

''Could you tell me what you two are talking about?'' I asked as innocently as I could.

''Of course. Gray is an ice mage, where as Natsu is an fire mage. I'm an requip mage and Lucy is an celestial mage.'' Erza said. ''Natsu can control and eat flames, Gray can create inanimate objects with ice, I can summon different swords and Lucy can summon spirits.'' My heart shattered. Ice and Fire were Kai and Zane's elements.

''But-'' Erza's face turned stern.

''Are you disobeying orders?'' She demanded. He stiffened.

''N-no, m-ma'am.'' He stuttered. I snickered silently. ''Let's go then.'' Gray said. Without hesitation, we ran into the building. Rubble and flaming pillars littered everywhere. I heard Gray gulp, as if it brought back bad memories. I took his hand reassuringly and led him threw the burning flames.

''Yukio!'' I called.

''Yukio! Hey, can you hear us?!'' Gray followed.

''Mommy . . .'' I heard.

''Did you hear that?'' I asked him. He nodded.

''Yeah, sounded like it came from over there.'' He said, pointing to the left. We jumped over pillars and dodged falling pieces of ceiling.

''Yuki!'' I called. ''Call out if you heard me!''

''Mommy . . .!'' He croaked a little stronger this time. Gray pointed straight.

''Up there!'' He said. I heard a small moan and ran toward it. A wooden plank covered Yukio, his arms covered in scrapes and burns, along with his face and his glasses were gone. Gray and I put our hands under it and lifted it off of him. His clothes were torn and burnt. I picked him up, cradling him close to my chest.

''Mommy?'' He weakly asked.

''It's okay, you're okay now.'' I whispered soothingly.

''Come on, this place is about to collapse any second!'' Gray said. I nodded and we ran out together. I heard a cry and looked back to see Gray holding his arm.

''Gray?'' I asked.

''It's okay, I've had worse than a small burn. Come on!'' He grabbed my hand and we both ran out together. We got out just in time before a tumbling was heard. We both panted heavily. Two medics came up and took Yukio and Gray away, but Gray was insisting he was okay. I sat against the wall, watching the firemen put out the fire. A water bottle extended out to me. I blinked and looked up, seeing a woman with blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a powder blue short sleeve and blue jeans with boots. Her skin was really pale, almost as pale as Zane's GI.

''Oh, thank you.'' I say, taking the bottle gratefully. She smiled and crouched.

''I heard you and my husband went in to save your child. You are very brave.'' She said. I blinked, stopping my drinking.

''You're Juvia?'' I ask. She nods. ''Oh, wow. I, uh, didn't know.'' I say, my cheeks warming up.

''It's okay. Erza told me about you, Nya.'' Juvia said. I smile.

''Mom!'' Rin cried, latching onto me. ''Is Yukio okay?'' I stroked his hair.

''Hmm mm, they're tending his wounds now.'' I say, softly kissing his cheek. He buried his face into my shoulder. ''Rin, this is Juvia.'' He peaked out and waved.

''Hi.'' Juvia smiled.

''Hello, little one.'' Erza and Lucy ran up.

''Good, you're okay.'' Erza said. ''Gray's making a fuss over his burn, keeps saying he's fine.'' She said.

''Gray-sama! I'm coming!'' Juvia said, running off. Rin and I sweat-dropped.

''Okay then.'' I mutter.

''Yukio's getting treated, too. Smoke got in his lungs but he's doing okay now.'' Lucy informed. I sighed in relief, standing up.

''Thank you.'' I say.

''You're quite welcome, Nya.'' Erza smiled.

''Nya?'' I froze and my breath hitched, my heart pounding faster. I slowly turned and met hot amber orbs.

''Kai . . .''

* * *

**Ah, snap! Kai found her! **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist nor NINJAGO nor the OC's nor Fairy Tail, they belong to Kato, LEGO, DeliciouslyDangerous1 and Hiro Mashima. **

_**Chapter 4**_

**Nya's P.O.V**

Kai stared at me with confusion, shock, relief and betrayal on his face. I couldn't move but when Rin tugged on my shirt, I snapped out of my shock.

''Mom, who is he?'' He asked so innocently, never knowing the man standing in front of us is his uncle. Kai's eyes widened in shock and he looked from me to Rin. I swallowed down the bile that came and stroked his hair.

''Um, well, he's an old friend of mine.'' I say, leaving the 'brother' out.

''Dad!'' A little boy exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Kai's pant leg. He spotted Rin and glared at him. I realized it was Haru.

''Haru, don't be rude.'' Kai said, slapping him upside the head.

''He punched me in the nose!'' Haru said back. A bandage ran across the bridge of his nose, which I barely noticed until now. Kai raised his eyebrows. He was about to say something when a tap on my shoulder stopped him. I turned around and saw a medic holding Yukio. He wore fresh clean white clothes that consisted of a short sleeve and pants. Bandages wrapped around his head with a band-aid under his eye, right on his cheekbone; some wrapped around his wrists and I'm pretty sure there were more under his shirt. He was awake so he reached out to me, and I took him without hesitation. He buried his face into my neck, shaking from the terror he just witnessed.

''Here's my house address, I'll meet you soon.'' I say quietly, handing a piece of paper to Erza. She nodded. ''Come on, Rin. Let's go home.'' I say to him, and he links his hand with mine without hesitating.

* * *

As soon as we get home, Yukio is passed out and Rin was nearing passing out. I picked my youngest out of his car-seat, setting him on my hip and helping Rin unbuckle. He runs to the front door, runs in as soon as I unlock it and into his room. Rolling my eyes, I follow him and set his brother down on his bed.

''Hey, Mom?'' He asked. I looked back at him. He held his PJ's in one hand and a small package in the other. I crouched to his level and he extended the package to me.

''What's this?'' I asked. His cheeks colored pink.

''Yukio and I have been working on something. Open it.'' He insisted. I unwrapped the blue ribbon and took off the top. I gasped, my eyes widening. Inside was a flame that was blue, hooked onto a silver chain; making it a necklace. I smiled and hugged him.

''Oh, you little sweeties.'' I cooed, kissing his cheeks. He blushed. ''Thank you.''

''You're welcome. Yukio and I wanted to give it to you together but, since he's asleep.'' Rin said, nodding toward his brother. I ruffled his hair, put the top back on and stood.

''Come on, you little blue flame. Let's get you into the bath.'' I giggle.

''Mommy?'' I turn and see Yukio rubbing his eyes tiredly.

''You're gonna get a separate bath because of your injuries.'' I say. His cheeks turn pink but he nods anyway. Rin undresses and gets in the tub without complaint. I poured some shampoo into my hand and massaged it into his scalp. I rinsed it with water and he smudged bubbles onto my cheek. I laughed, getting some also and putting it on his cheeks and chin, making it seem like he has a beard. He giggled, washing it off. I picked him up under his armpits, setting him down on the towel. I dried off his little body before letting him dress. We walked back to their room and he crawled into bed. He sat down, taking out the storybook I gave him.

''Come on, Yuki. Let's get your bath done.'' I say softly, picking him up and setting him on my hip. He hums and nods. I set his PJ's on the counter and then help him undress. He hisses at the movement of his arms, wincing and tears welling up. I cup his cheek softly. ''Don't worry, the wounds will heal soon and it'll be over.'' I say. He nods, some tears falling onto the floor. I wipe them away and help him with the rest of his clothes. There are bandages wrapped around his thighs and chest. I wrap those bandages in plastic so they won't ruin and shower him with the nozzle instead. I massage the shampoo into his scalp, holding the nozzle in the other hand.

''Mommy?'' He asks, covering his eyes so the soap wouldn't get in them.

''Hmm?'' I hummed.

''Can I sleep in your bed tonight?'' He asked. I smiled.

''Of course, after dinner we can watch a movie if you'd like.'' I say. He nods excitedly. I finish ridding the soap of his body and take him out. I dry him off good before unwrapping the plastic. He put on his clothes and raised his arms up to me. I picked him up, setting him on my hip again. I walked out, Yukio laying his head on my shoulder. I pressed my cheek to his soft, damp hair and pressed my lips his forehead. He buried his face into the crook of my neck and sighed. I massaged his scalp, a small moan slipping from his lips.

''Nii-san!'' Yukio said as soon as we reached their room. Rin looked up.

''Do you want to join us for a movie?'' I asked. He nodded excitedly like Yukio had and jumped down from his bed, linking his hand with mine. I let Yukio get down on my bed and Rin crawled onto it next to him. ''I'm gonna take a shower. I smell like fire and dust.'' I say, making them giggle. I walk into the bathroom, shower quickly then dress and brush my hair into my bun. I walk out, seeing Yukio hugging his knees as Rin plays with his hair.

''Mom, why is it that Yukio and I's hair is so soft?'' Rin asked innocently. I laughed, shrugging my shoulders.

''I don't know. Probably because your dad had soft hair.'' I say, swallowing to see if they bought it.

''Dad had soft hair?'' The little black haired boy asked, his eyes widened. I nod, then clasp my hands.

''Now, what movie do you want to watch?'' I ask.

''Can we watch Castle instead?'' Yukio asked. I blinked.

''Castle? As in the show?'' I asked. They both nodded. I giggled, taking the remote and crawling under the sheets, both of them scooting under them, too. It was the episode where Kate was trying to be killed. Rin and Yukio tilted their heads when they saw glimpses of her . . . Chest. When Castle came, she panicked and told him to give her his jacket.

''Mommy, what are breasts?'' Yukio asked, looking up at me, with innocent, teal eyes. My cheeks warmed. If I told them, then I would be taking away their innocence.

''They're um, well, they're part of a female. That's all you need to know.'' I say quickly.

''Do you have breasts?'' Rin asked.

''Um, yes.''

''Oh, okay.'' And they continued to watch the show, leaving my insides to settle. They fell asleep a little while later, letting me turn off the TV and the lamp. I kissed both of their heads before falling asleep myself.

* * *

I woke up to a warmth, blinking to clear the grogginess. I felt two other figures on my body and looked down. Yukio's head rested on my right breast while Rin's head rested on my left. My cheeks warmed, but a smile tugged my lips. Yukio cooed in his sleep, his thumb in his mouth. Rin's fists were curled and he muttered 'I'm gonna beat you to a pulp for hurting my brother'. I smiled and kissed both their heads, tangling my fingers into their hair. I looked at my phone and took it, turning it on. A message from Rika was on the front. I swiped the screen.

_Yo, what's up? _

I grinned.

_Oh, nothing. You know how boring I am. _

I massaged Yukio's scalp, and a small moan escaped his lips. He buried his face into my shirt, sighing.

_You are probably the funnest mom in the world._

I rolled my eyes before it vibrated again.

_Kai told me he saw you yesterday. _

I sighed.

_What'd he say?_

I leaned back into the pillows, rubbing circles on both of their backs.

_He said, and I quote, ''I can't believe she's alive! And I have nephews! But who's the father?'' _

I gulped.

_Did you tell him who he is? _

I tried to close my eyes but I could never peel my eyes away.

_I told him the father died before they were born. He bought it really well._

I breathed in relief.

_Good. I got to go, talk to you later. _

I was about to sit up when Rin shifted, making me freeze. He stretched and then curled up again. I let out a breath and gently moved them off of me. I walked into the bathroom and showered. I dressed, combed my hair into a braid and walked out. Rin was awake, sitting cross-legged and rubbing his eyes.

''Good morning, baby.'' I say, kissing his cheek and putting my phone in my pocket.

''Morning, Mom.'' He yawns. I stroke his black hair and pick him up, setting him on my hip. Yukio yawned and stretched, but cried out, forgetting his wounds. I put Rin on the floor.

''Yukio, are you okay?'' He winced but nodded. He lifted his arms and I picked him up. ''Who wants waffles today?'' I ask.

''Me!'' They said together, big smiles on their faces. I laughed and put Yukio on the floor.

''Come on, you two.'' They linked their hands with mine. I made waffles and bacon and they ate like it was their last meal. As I cleaned the dishes, the boys watched TV.

''Mom, the news is on! They're interviewing the principle!'' Rin shouted from the other room. I walked into my room, where they are.

''Yes, the construction of school is coming soon, so school is dismissed.'' Erza was saying. She wore tan construction clothes with a hard hat. I raised an eyebrow. The news went onto commercial.

''No school, yes!'' Rin says, dancing. I realized Yukio's face was bare, and I forgot his glasses were destroyed in the fire. I walked to my dresser and took another pair out, putting it on him.

''There, now you can see.'' He adjusted them and smiled. I kissed his forehead and then ruffled Rin's hair. He jumped onto my back, wrapping his arms around my neck. I laughed and brought him over my shoulder, tickling his ribs. He burst into fits of laughter and giggles, making Yukio laugh at his older brother. I giggle as Rin's face turns red. I stop and rake my hand threw his hair. I brought both of them into a hug, pressing their faces to my chest. Their cheeks colored, red.

''Mom!''

* * *

**So, this chapter was a little perverted. *racks head* Stupid brain. **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist nor NINJAGO nor OC's nor Fairy Tail, they belong to Kato, LEGO, DeliciouslyDangerous1 and Hiro Mashima.**

_**Chapter 5**_

**Nya's P.O.V**

I shifted my weight to one foot then the other nervously. Rika had messaged me that Kai wanted to meet me at Dark Rose Diner to talk to me. I agreed and was waiting for him to show up. I wore a dark blue tank top with red flame designs crawling up from the hem under a brown leather jacket, blue jeans and black boots. My hair was pulled up in a curly bun with two chopsticks.

I looked down at my clasped hands in my lap. My mind was swirling with thoughts. What could he want? Was he going to force me back to their group? Give Rin and Yukio up for adoption? I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat.

''Hey, I thought you would never come.'' I looked up, meeting Kai's hot amber orbs. He wore a red jacket, blue jeans and red shoes. He kept his spiky hair style, but I noticed it was shorter and his face had matured, though he kept the playful look. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his jeans.

''I was curious of what you wanted to talk about.'' I say, rather coldly. He sat down in the other chair, wiping his hands on his pants.

''Oh, well, I'm just glad to see you. The thing I want to talk about is why you never stayed and told me you were pregnant. I could have helped you, I just never knew you were seeing another guy. You were cheating on Jay?'' He explained then asked.

''We weren't exactly _dating_, Kai. We went out once. Well, we actually didn't even have a full date because of his snake bite. Besides, I bet he was using me to be popular.'' I snap.

''He loved you, Nya! And then you go, find another guy, date him and then sleep with him!'' He said, making my insides twist. I just wanted to tell him that I slept with Cole and be over with it. I looked away, averting his eyes. ''Nya, look at me.''

''No, I'm not a baby anymore, Kai! I can handle myself! Jay's married to Arisa now and I've been taking care of my sons alone. I don't _need _your help.'' I say, and I stand, beginning to walk away. A hand clamped around my wrist.

''Wait, please.'' I stopped and looked at him. He stood, wrapping his arms around me. At first, I can't decide whether or not to push him away or return the hug. I'm stiff, I can't move. ''I'm happy that you're okay. I'm happy you're alive. I'm happy I have nephews. I just wish you told me you were pregnant, I could have helped you get through-'' I pushed him back.

''Don't you dare say that!'' I shout, not caring if I got stares. ''I know that if I told you, you would've told me to get an abortion! I ran away because I was scared! I ran away because I had to get away from you and the boys! I ran away because I had to get away from the father!'' I say, letting my emotions overflow. His eyes widen.

''So, you slept with one of the others?'' I threw my hands up in the air.

''YES! I slept with Cole! There, I said it! Happy?!'' Before he could answer, I stormed off, grabbing my shoulder bag, leaving him in depths of emotion. I got home, walking to my room, throwing my bag on the bed and sitting down, burying my face into my hands, crying quietly. They flowed freely down my cheeks, and I didn't care. Sobs shook my body.

''Mom?'' I heard. I looked at the doorway and saw Rin, Yukio and Rika standing there. I wiped my eyes and nose, trying to rid the evidence of crying. Rika narrows her eyes.

''Why are you crying?'' Yukio asked, crawling into my lap. I stroked his hair.

''Yeah, why are you crying?'' Rika repeated. Rin crawls onto the bed, tilting his head.

''Boys, go play in your room. Rika and I have to talk about something.'' They looked at each other but obeyed and ran out.

''Nya, what happened?'' She asked, sitting next to me.

''I met Kai at the diner, but we sort of fought.'' I say. She puts her hands on mine.

''You told him that you slept with Cole, didn't you?'' She whispered. I nodded.

''I stormed off before he could say anything, you'll talk to him, won't you?'' She smiled and nodded. We hugged.

''Don't worry, we'll sort everything out.'' She said.

''Don't tell the others, I want to surprise them.'' She nodded again, releasing me.

''I got to go, but I'll text you later.'' I nod. She opens the door, making Rin and Yukio fall in. Rin falls first then Yukio lands on top of him, cushioning his fall. Rika and I laugh at their red cheeks.

''Who's Kai and Cole?'' Rin asked. Yukio scrambles, lifting himself and getting off of Rin.

''Kai is your uncle, my brother. Cole is a friend of ours.'' I say. Their eyes widen.

''You mean that guy from the school is your brother?'' Rin asks astonished. I nod. Yukio crawls into my lap.

''I wanna meet him.'' He said.

''One day, Yuki.'' I kiss his forehead. Rin hugs me from behind. Rika waves and walks out.

''Bye, Aunt Rika!'' They chorus.

''Bye, guys!'' She called back.

''Who wants suriyaki?'' I say.

''Me!''

* * *

I sighed, standing outside a brown stucco house. Rin tugged at my jacket sleeve.

''What are we doing here?'' Yukio asked. I took him to the doctor today, and the doctor said the bandages on his head would be removed in a couple of days.

''We're here to see Aunt Rika and meet your uncle. But you have to be on your best behaviors for the twins.''

''Wait, Karin and Haru are Aunt Rika's kids?'' The teal eyed boy asked. I nodded. His mouth dropped. I giggled at their expressions. My phone vibrated and I took it out.

_Come on in. _

''Ready?'' I asked them. They hesitantly nodded. I opened the door and they trailed behind me. Voices came from the backyard. Rika saw me, standing immediately.

''Okay, ready for your 'big entrance'?'' She asked. I nodded. Rin and Yukio looked at each other then their eyes flicked back to me. I followed her to the backdoor. She whistled, catching everyone's attention. ''The special guest has arrived.'' She announced, side-stepping. I walked out from the shadows, and their eyes widened. Jay's mouth dropped, Zane's eyes widened, Cole stopped what he was doing, his mouth dropped, Lloyd's eyes widened and his mouth dropped and Kai's eyes went wide, too. The girls just winked. The kids stopped and looked back and forth from me to them.

''Nya!'' They suddenly cried, making me jump. They tackled me in hugs, saying how relieved they were to see me alive. I accepted the attention but rolled my eyes.

''You look great.'' Lloyd says, only to get a smack on the head from Lena. ''I was just complimenting her! You still have a great body, Lena!'' He said. Wu and Hana tugged at their parent's pant legs.

''Who's she?'' Hana asked. Rin and Yukio poked their heads out from behind me. The kids' eyes widened. Rin glared at them when they eyed Yukio's bandages. I crossed my arms. It was sunset, so it was getting dark. I was talking with Kai and Rika.

''So, wait, you girls knew she was okay and pregnant the whole time?'' Kai asks. Rika nods and sips from her cup. ''B-but-''

''But nothing.'' I state. ''We wanted to keep it a secret. Done and done.'' I say.

''Lighten up a bit, woman.'' He muttered, which I still heard. Rika slapped him upside the head, glaring at him. The moon peaked out from the clouds, even though there was still light out. It was pale in the sky. Yukio and Hana had befriended a little after we arrived and were currently hanging out under the tree, reading a book together. Rin kept close to me but kept an eye on the other kids. I smiled at his over-protectiveness.

''So, um, do you plan on telling _him _yet?'' Kai whispered. I blinked for a moment before noticing his thumb. He was pointing in the direction of Cole. Cole had Wu on his shoulders then threw him into the pool. Wu laughed as he came up.

''Me next!'' Haru said. His bandage was gone so I'm guessing his nose was healed. Cole picked him up.

''Hold your breath!'' Haru put on some red goggles then Cole threw him into the pool. He surfaced and laughed. I sighed.

''I don't know. I just don't want to take things too fast, you know?'' I say. They nod. An arm wraps around my shoulder, scaring me out of my wits.

''Hey, Nya, I got a swimming suit if you want to swim.'' Arisa said. I shoved her arm off.

''Stop being so creepy, Risa!'' I say, making Kai and Jay laugh.

''Ooh, speaking of which, I'm going to change!'' Rika got up, dragging Arisa with her, leaving me and Kai alone. I clear my throat awkwardly and sip from my cup.

''I'm going to change.'' I say and run after them. Rika is already in a bikini while outside waiting for Arisa. Her bikini was pretty. The top was light red, little blood red flame designs on it, while the bottoms were light red with a blood red sash wrapped around around the top of the bottoms.

''There you are.'' She says.

''Thanks for leaving me in an awkward situation with Kai.'' I say sarcastically.

''And things never change.'' She says, smirking. She grabs my wrist and pulls me into the bathroom. A swimsuit lays on the counter. ''Go ahead and change. Arisa and I will be waiting outside the bathroom.'' I nod and she exits, closing the door behind her. I undress, putting the suit on. I had lost weight since my pregnancy and went skinny. The swimsuit was a black bikini with little orange stars on it. I look in the mirror and sigh, putting my hair into a braid. I open the door, leaving my folded clothes on the counter.

''Oh. My. God.'' Arisa says, squealing and hugging me. ''You look so beautiful!'' She says. She's wearing a bikini, too. It was light blue with little dark blue lightning bolts dancing across the top and the bottoms were just light blue.

''Damn, girl. You've got in shape.'' Rika says. My cheeks warm.

''Come on, the boys and others are waiting.'' My mouth goes dry. Oh, God. Rin and Yukio are gonna see me in a bikini. Arisa grabs my wrist to tug me along and I do. Rika and Arisa go out first then me last. I stand in the doorway, my cheeks hot and my hand rubbing my arm. Cole spat out his drink, his cheeks going red, Lloyd and Jay were drooling by now, Lena gave me a wink and a thumbs up, Kai and Zane's mouth dropped and their eyes went wide. Rika and Arisa snickered at their expressions. The kids stopped playing and stared at me. Yukio looked up from his book to see why everything went silent and his mouth dropped, his cheeks going red. Rin's eyes went wide.

''You look so amazing!'' Lena said, hugging me. She wore a light pink and green one-piece swimsuit that showed a small amount of cleavage, and I knew she chose that one on purpose. It had small cute gold floral designs dancing across it.

''Thanks.'' I muttered. Later, I was standing in the pool, loving the warmth it gave. Kai had changed into red trunks and him and Jay were tossing Karin back and forth. She squealed and laughed every time she was thrown into the air. A smile tugged my lips. For once ever since I returned, I felt back at home at the Bounty. I heard someone swim over.

''Hey.'' I looked and saw Cole.

''Oh, hey, Cole. What's up?'' I asked. He shrugged quickly.

''Nothing.'' We stood in silence for what seemed like hours. ''So . . .'' I glanced at him.

''Yeah?'' I cross my arms to hide my chest.

''How you doing?'' He asked, softly lifting his hand out of the water then putting it on the ground. I shrugged.

''Excited, nervous, hurt, you know, all those emotions.'' I say. He laughs. For some reason, my cheeks warm at his laugh. He looked at Yukio and Hana, who had changed her swimsuit into casual clothes. They sat on a blanket, talking. Hana reached up and touched Yukio's bandaged cheek. She tells him something, making him nod. Her eyes well up in tears and her mouth moves. Yukio hugs her, saying something.

''How'd he get injured?'' Cole asks.

''He was caught in the school fire. And of course, the mother rescues her son because the firemen can't get their lazy asses to work.'' Again, he laughs.

''So, you went into the fire?'' He asks. I nod.

''Yeah, the principle's friend helped me find my little Yuki. He was born underdeveloped. Rin was healthy but Yukio is another story.'' I say. He nods.

''Did you know you were pregnant with twins?'' He asks. I shake my head.

''The girls were right, I was wrong.'' I sigh. ''But, the good thing is that everyone's okay.'' I say, looking him. My mouth goes dry as I look into his jade green eyes.

''Hmm mm.'' He hums. I avert eye contact then and catch something else. Rin is gripping onto Kai's shoulders, laughing. Kai on the other hand was trying to reach for him. He finally got the sapphire eye boy and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

''Hmm, where'd Rin go?'' Kai wonders teasingly. Rika laughs, Haru and Karin resisting smiles.

''Um, not to sound like a pervert, but you look good in that bikini.'' I look at Cole. His cheeks are a dark scarlet, probably the same color as Erza's hair. My cheeks warm.

''T-thanks.'' I stutter.

''Mommy's got a crush!'' Yukio says in a sing-song voice as he runs past us with Hana.

''I do not!'' I say back. He laughs.

''Food's ready!'' Lloyd calls from the patio. I huff and pull myself out, covering my body with a towel.

''Hey, Zane.'' I greet as I sit next to him.

''Hello, Nya. How are you?'' He asks.

''Okay, putting up with those little flames.'' I jab my thumb in Yukio and Rin's direction. He chuckled. ''How are you doing?'' I ask. To my surprise, and shock, his cheeks color pink.

''I've been doing good.'' He says, messing with his fingers. ''Sensei found this tea that enables inanimate objects to come to be human.'' My eyes widened.

''You're human now?'' I whispered so I didn't alert the kids. He nods.

''And Pixal.'' My eyebrows raise.

''Oh? What does she look like in human form?'' I ask. He takes out a photo and gives it to me. My eyes nearly come out of my head. Pixal is now human, skin pale, hair black. She kept her green eyes though. She wore a purple sundress with silver floral designs dancing across it and purple flats. Zane wore a white button up shirt with tan pants and brown shoes. I noticed she had a bump. On his shoulders, there's a little boy around the age of four. His hair is blonde like Zane's but has Pixal's green eyes. He wore a white shirt and denim shorts with white shoes.

''Is she . . . ?'' I trailed off. His cheeks colored again, nodding. ''How recent is this?'' I ask, handing it back to him.

''We took it a few days ago.'' He said.

''Oh, how far is she?'' I ask, taking a bite of my hot dog.

''About four months.'' I choke.

''When did you have the boy?'' I ask.

''Four years ago, he'll be turning five in November.'' He said and grins sheepishly.

''What's his name?'' I ask.

''Ezekiel, but we call him Zeke for short.'' He says.

''He's cute. Do you know the gender of this baby?'' I ask.

''The doctor is saying it's a girl but Pixal is sure it's a boy.'' I smirk.

''Maybe it'll be twins.'' I tease. He pales.

''T-twins?'' I nod. He shakily covers his face with his hands. I laugh.

''I'm joking, but if she does have twins, you know me ten coins.'' He nods rapidly. I finish eating, then Rika comes up, grabs my arm and drags me onto a mount. Drums, a guitar, a bass and microphone was up there.

''You're going to be the singer.'' Rika says. I blink.

''But-''

''Come on, we'll do it like old times.'' She cuts in. I sigh.

''Fine.'' I mutter.

''Good, go ahead and change.'' I nod and go change into my clothes. I walk back out and exhale. I whisper the song into their ears and they nod. I walk to the microphone.

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_  
_I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._  
_And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,_  
_'Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out._

_I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

Rin and Yukio's eyes widened at me, Lloyd and Cole were practically drooling, Karin was pumping her fist in the air on Kai's shoulders, Jay listened to the beat and Zane danced with Hana.

_I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium._  
_I'll be your fifty-thousand clapping like one._  
_And I feel alright, and I feel alright,_  
_'Cause I worked it out, yeah I worked it out._

_I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._  
_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._  
_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._  
_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_There's a maniac out in front of me._  
_Got an angel on my shoulder, and Mestopheles._  
_but mama raised me good, mama raised me right._  
_Mama said, "Do what you want, say prayers at night,"_  
_And I'm saying them, 'cause I'm so devout._  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out, yeah._

The song was upbeat, and was trying to dig into my heart.

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._  
_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._  
_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._  
_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_Oh, we all want the same thing._  
_Oh, we all run for something._  
_run for God, for fate,_  
_For love, for hate,_  
_For gold, for rust,_  
_For diamonds, for dust._

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_  
_I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._  
_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._  
_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._  
_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_  
_I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._  
_And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,_  
_'Cause we'll work it out, yes, we'll work it out._  
_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._  
_'Til the love runs out._

As soon as I finished, they all cheered and whooped. My cheeks warmed as Rika slapped my back, Arisa and Lena hugging me. Rin and Yukio ran up to me, and I kneed down to hug them.

And out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cole smile.

* * *

**Yep, there's chapter 5. Nya's back! Yay!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist nor NINJAGO nor the OC's nor Fairy Tail, they belong to Kato, LEGO, DeliciouslyDangerous1 and Hiro Mashima.**

_**Chapter 6**_

**Nya's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to the sun. I stretch my stiff limbs, yawning. I ran my hair threw my messy hair, walking to the bathroom. I ran my brush threw my hair, smoothing it.

''Mommy!'' Chirped a voice from the doorway. I jumped, yelping in shock. I turned and saw Yukio in his casual clothes already, a grin plastered on his face. I laughed, ruffling his hair before combing my hair again.

''I see you're ready for the day.'' I say, braiding my hair then slinging it behind me. He nodded.

''Can I go to Uncle Lloyd and Aunt Lena's today?'' He asks. I blinked in shock.

''You're already calling him your uncle?'' I say, astonished. His cheeks color but he nods. ''Maybe I'll drop you and Rin off at their place, I gotta run a couple of errands anyway.''

''Yippee!'' He says, hugging my waist. I smile and ruffle his hair.

''Now, go. Let me get dressed.'' I say, playfully spanking him.

''Aye, sir!'' He says, running out. I laugh. Whatever happened last night between him and Hana is good. I changed into an orange tank top, blue jeans and put on some black boots. I grabbed my jacket and walked out, laying my jacket over the couch's armrest then kissing Yukio's cheek and ruffling Rin's hair.

''What's for breakfast?'' Rin asks. I look at the clock. 11:05.

''How about cereal today?'' I ask. They nod. I take three bowls out, get the cereal and then milk. I pour the cereal into their bowls then the milk, taking two spoons out. They eat while I pour my cereal and milk.

''Hey, Mom?'' Rin asks. I hum in response, my spoon in my mouth. ''Can we have suriyaki tonight?'' He asked.

''We had it four nights ago, Nii-san.'' Yukio said, sweat-dropping. He shrugs.

''So? Can we?'' He asks, bouncing in his seat.

''Uh, I'll think about it.'' I say, putting my bowl in the sink and rinsing it. Rin hands me his, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. I take out my phone, dialing Lena's number.

_''Hello?'' _

''Hey, Lena.''

_''Oh, what's up, Nya?'' _She chirps.

''Do you think Yukio and Rin could go over?'' I ask, shutting off the water. _  
_

_''Of course! I bet Hana would like that.''_ She says.

''Alright, what time would you mind?'' I say, taking Yukio's bowl and setting it in the sink, rinsing it, too.

_''Hmm, 12:20 sound good?'' _I look at the time. 12:05.

''Yep, see you soon.'' I say.

_''Alright, bye.'' _I hang up.

''Come on, go get your shoes on.'' They cheer and run to the front door. I sigh and giggle, walking after them. I put on my jacket, slipping on my boots. They tie their shoelaces and put on their sweaters. Rin opens the door, and they run to the car. I lock up the house and get in the driver's seat. ''You two buckled?'' They nod. When we get there, Lena, Hana and Wu are sitting outside.

''Aunt Lena!'' Rin and Yukio say, wrapping their arms around her. She ruffles their hair. Rin, Yukio, Hana and Wu run off, leaving Lena to talk to me. She wore a pretty knee length green sundress with floral designs. The straps wrapped around her neck.

''Hey, Nya. What's up?'' She asks.

''Nothing, gotta run some errands today.'' She smiles.

''Make sure you don't run into Cole.'' She teases. I stick my tongue out at her.

''Shut up.'' I say. She giggles.

''Have fun.'' I nod.

''I will.'' I joke, and drive off. I went to the store, dropped off the groceries and decided to go eat at this new place called Parena. I sat outside after ordered, and people waved or said hello.

''Nya?'' I turned around, seeing Cole standing there. He wore a grey jacket with blue jeans ad grey sneakers.

''Oh, hey, Cole. What are you doing?'' I ask. He shrugs.

''Mind if I sit?'' He asks. I shake my head.

''Go ahead.'' I say. He sits down, wiping his hands on his jeans.

''Where's Rin and Yukio?'' He asks.

''They wanted to go to Lloyd and Lena's.'' I say. ''Whatever happened between Yukio and Hana is a good thing.'' I giggle. He laughs.

''Hmm mm.'' He hums. ''How have you been in the last few years?''

''Alright. There were a few times I needed help but the girls filled that in.'' I say. He smiled.

''Was the first year or two hard?'' He asked. I nod.

''Yeah, one time Yukio had this nightmare that clogged up his lungs badly. That was the first time he was in the hospital.'' I say. ''Besides being born.'' He chuckles.

''He's doing better now, right?'' He asks. I nod.

''He's such a bookworm, too.'' I say. He smiles.

''You did a great job singing last night, by the way.'' He says. My cheeks warm.

''Oh?'' I squeak. He nods.

''I love the song.'' He says, smiling wider. He orders something to eat and we finish a while later. There's a line in the park, people trying to sign up for something.

''What's going on?'' I ask one of the guys.

''Whoever sings is gonna sign up. It's limited so you better get in line!'' He says, then runs to a girl up ahead.

''You wanna do it, don't you?'' Cole asks with a smirk.

''Come on, I know _you _sing, too.'' I say, poking his stomach. He chuckles.

''Alright, alright. I'll do it.'' I grin. We wait then it's my turn to sign up. I put _Nya Biles _and the song I'm going to sing then walk to the side. Cole signs up and walks to me. Finally, a woman who looks like she's in her late twenties, walks out onto the stage with the clipboard.

''Alright, first up, Nya Biles!'' I walk onto stage and I get stares from guys. They're drooling or practically have hearts in their eyes. In the crowd, I see Lucy and Erza. They wink.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life like a swinging vine_  
_Swing my heart across the line_  
_In my face these flashing signs_  
_Seek it out and ye shall find_  
_Old, but I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_  
_I feel something so right_  
_Doing the wrong thing_  
_And I feel something so wrong_  
_Doing the right thing_  
_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_  
_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

Cole is drooling by now, a love-struck look on his face while the other guys cheered and whooped.

_I feel the love and I feel it burn_  
_Down this river, every turn_  
_Hope is a four-letter word_  
_Make that money, watch it burn_  
_Old, but I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_  
_I feel something so wrong_  
_Doing the right thing_  
_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_  
_Everything that drowns me makes me want to fly_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

I see a man and Jellal appear behind Lucy and Erza, both drooling with hearts practically in their eyes.

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I've learned_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I've learned  
_

They all shouted cheers, saying my name. My cheeks warm and I walk down. Cole goes up then. Girls squeal his name, and I feel my cheeks grow hotter seeing him up there. Jade green eyes filled with child-like curiosity, black shaggy hair. Ugh, why does he have to be so handsome?! The music starts, and I'm immediately in a trance.

_I guess this is what it's supposed to feel like_  
_No we don't talk, no we don't talk, we don't talk anymore._  
_I guess this is what it's supposed to sound like_  
_The universe, the universe, universe is torn._

_I don't want to live without you_  
_I can live without you half the day, heeeay hey_  
_I don't want to live without you_  
_And put life off for another day_  
_Hey-hey yeah hey-hey yeeeah_

His eyes landed on me, and he winked. My cheeks turned hotter than fire and I looked away.

_But I can't stop_  
_Thinking about.. thinking about us_  
_Anymore oooh oh_  
_I said I can't stop_  
_Thinking about.. thinking about us_  
_Anymore ooh oh_  
_I said I can't stop.. no_  
_Thinking about.. thinking about this_  
_Anymore ooh oh_  
_And all I've got.. uuuh_  
_Is nothing I want_  
_Anymore ooh oh_

_No I never get used to silence_  
_But I don't hear, no I don't hear_  
_I don't hear you anymore._  
_I know I had to look hard to find it_  
_Everything, everything,_  
_Everything is gone._

_I don't want to live without you_  
_And put life off for another day_  
_hey-hey yeah hey-hey yeeeah_

_But I can't stop_  
_Thinking about.. thinking about us_  
_Anymore oooh oh_  
_I said I can't stop_  
_Thinking about.. thinking about us_  
_Anymore ooh oh_  
_I said I can't stop.. no_  
_Thinking about.. thinking about this_  
_Anymore ooh oh_  
_And all I've got.. uuuh_  
_Is nothing I want_  
_Anymore ooh oh_

_I can see stars, I can see our lives in a self destructing lane,_  
_I can see stars, I can see lights... shining here._

The girls sighed dreamily, and for a moment I felt a hint of anger.

_But I can't stop_  
_Thinking about.. thinking about us_  
_Anymore oooh oh_  
_I said I can't stop_  
_Thinking about.. thinking about us_  
_Anymore ooh oh_  
_I said I can't stop.. no_  
_Thinking about.. thinking about this_  
_Anymore ooh oh_  
_And all I've got.. uuuh_  
_Is nothing I want_  
_Anymore ooh oh_

The song ended, girls cheered and screamed, guys whooped and Cole came down, his cheeks colored. I giggled and hugged him, making other girls huff.

''That was amazing!'' I say happily. He laughed.

''Thanks, but I think you were better.'' He says. My cheeks turn hot.

''Really?'' I squeak. He nods, making me avoid eye contact. He laughs again. Erza walks onto the stage and the music starts to play.

_I never knew_  
_I never knew that everything was falling through_  
_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue_  
_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's got to be_  
_It's comin' down to nothing more than apathy_  
_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_  
_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_And everyone knows I'm in_  
_Over my head, over my head_  
_With eight seconds left in overtime_  
_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

_Let's rearrange_  
_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_  
_Just say that we agree and then never change_  
_Soften a bit until we all just get along_

Jellal is drooling now, a love-struck look on his face but when he catches other guys staring at her, he glares. If looks could kill, they would be dead.

_But that's disregard_  
_Find another friend and you discard_  
_As you lose the arguments in a cable car_  
_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

_And everyone knows I'm in_  
_Over my head, over my head_  
_With eight seconds left in overtime_  
_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in_  
_Over my head, over my head_  
_With eight seconds left in overtime_  
_She's on your mind, she's on, oh_

_And suddenly, I become a part of your past_  
_I'm becoming the part that don't last_  
_I'm losing you and it's effortless_

_Without a sound_  
_We lose sight of the ground in the throw around_  
_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_  
_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

I'm humming and I don't realize I have my head on Cole's shoulder.

_And everyone knows I'm in_  
_Over my head, over my head_  
_With eight seconds left in overtime_  
_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

_Everyone knows she's on your mind_  
_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_  
_I'm in over my head, I'm over my…_

_Everyone knows I'm in_  
_Over my head, over my head_  
_With eight seconds left in overtime_  
_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

The song finishes and everyone cheers for the red head. She smiles, her brown eyes glittering with happiness. She walks down, Lucy taking her place.

''Go, Lucy!'' Shouted a blue cat I didn't realize was there. The man grinned. He had spiky pink hair with big, child-like curiosity filled onyx eyes. Lucy giggles and the music begins to play.

_We are dead to rights born and raised_  
_We are thick and thin to our last days_  
_So hold me close and I'll surrender_  
_To your heart_

_You know how to give and how to take_  
_You'll see every hope I locked away_  
_So pull me close and surrender_  
_To my heart_

_Before the flame goes out tonight_  
_Yeah, we'll live until we die_

_So come out, come out, come out_  
_Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire_  
_Come out, come out, come out 'til we lose control_  
_Into a raging fire_  
_Into a raging fire_  
_Come out, come out, come out won't you turn my soul_  
_Into a raging fire_

The man and cat are drooling but the cat jumps into the air, white wings appearing on his back. He held a sign that said, _'Go Lucy!' _on it.

_You know time will give and time will take_  
_All the memories made will wash away_  
_Even though we've changed, I'm still here with you_

_If you listen close, you'll here the sound_  
_Of all the ghosts that bring us down_  
_Hold on to what makes you feel_  
_Don't let go, it's what makes you real_

_If the flame goes out tonight_  
_Yeah we'll live until we die_

_So come out, come out, come out_  
_Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire_  
_Come out, come out, come out 'til we lose control_  
_Into a raging fire_  
_Into a raging fire_  
_Come out, come out, come out, won't you turn my soul_  
_Into a raging fire_

_Let the world leave us behind_  
_Let your heart beat next to mine_  
_For the flame goes out tonight_  
_We can live until we die_

_Come out, come out, come out, won't you turn my soul_  
_Into a raging fire_

_Come out, come out, come out won't you turn my soul_  
_Into a raging fire_

_Come out, come out, come out 'til we lose control_  
_Into a raging fire_  
_Into a raging fire_

The song ended and everyone cheered and clapped. We exited, commenting on each other's songs. We said bye, and Cole and I walked to my car.

''So, um.'' Cole said, awkwardly.

''You want to go to my house and watch a movie?'' I ask.

''Sure.'' He says. We get to my house, and I begin to unlock the door. ''Hey, not to pry, but, what happened to Rin and Yukio's dad?'' He asks as soon as we walk in. I slip off my jacket, hanging it up and sighing. I froze at his eyes. There was confusion in them. ''Nya?''

''If Lena told you he passed from blood loss from a gun shot, it was a total lie.'' I say, and his eyes widen.

''Where is he?'' He asks in a angry tone, oblivious to what I was going to say next. I gulped down a sob and held my tears in.

''He's standing right here.''

* * *

**Songs are: Counting Stars and Can't Stop by OneRepublic, Over My Head (Cable Car) by The Fray and Raging Fire by Phillip Phillips. **

**Oh, snap. What will be his reaction? **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist nor NINJAGO nor the OC's nor Fairy Tail, they belong to Kato, LEGO, DeliciouslyDangerous1 and Hiro Mashima. **

_**Chapter 7**_

**Nya's P.O.V**

Cole stared at me, shock and confusion clear on his face. I couldn't hold it back anymore, I broke down crying. I covered my face with my hands, shaking with sobs.

''I-I'm sorry! I kept the biggest secret from you! And here I am, seven years later, telling you!'' I sobbed. ''I'm sorry!''

''Hey, hey, it's okay.'' He said, his arms wrapping around me, bringing me into his chest. I buried my face into his sweater, sobbing and clenching onto the fabric tightly. He stroked my hair softly, rubbing my back.

''I'm sorry . . .'' I muttered quietly.

''It's fine, Nya. I promise.'' He cups my chin gently, lifting it so I am eye to eye with him. He wipes the tears away, touching his forehead to mine. I sniff, breathing in his scent. ''I don't care if they're mine or not, I'll love them all the same. I love _you_.'' My eyes widen.

''You do?'' I croak. He nods.

''From the first moment I met you up to now.'' He said, leaning closer.

''So, you're not mad?'' I whisper. He shakes his head.

''No, of course not.'' He sits me down then sits down himself, hugging my waist. ''Just, when and how?'' He whispered. I looked at my hands.

''Seven years ago, after Lloyd defeated the Overlord, there was a party held in his honor. I'm guessing someone spiked our drinks because the next morning I woke up beside you, naked.'' His cheeks darkened in color, turning them dark red. ''I remembered the night before but when you woke up and stuff, you didn't remember anything. I had to get away from you, because if I stayed I thought Kai would tell me to get an abortion. I just had to . . .'' I whisper, tears falling onto my hands. He buried his face into my hair, sighing.

''I don't care, whether we got drunk and did it, or just did it out of love, I don't care either way.'' My cheeks warmed.

''You really think so?'' I squeak. I feel him smile, then his lips on my cheek then lips. My body went rigid, but his lips were soft yet rough. My heart felt like it melted, turning into a pile of mush. I don't know if it was out of instinct or what, but I kissed back.

''That answer your question?'' He asked after we broke. Before I could answer, a voice broke the silence.

''Mom?'' We both turned, seeing Lena, Lloyd, Rin and Yukio in the hallway. We stood up, stuttering like a mess.

''Um, kids, go into your room.'' Lena said, her eyes dancing with joy. Yukio and Rin latched onto my waist, glaring at Cole.

''No, why were you doing that to our mom?'' Rin growled as their grips tightened around me. I let out a silent giggle.

''Yeah, what were you doing to Nya?'' Lloyd asked, his eyes narrowed.

''Cole's the father!'' Lena blurts. I face palm while Cole sighs as Lloyd's eyes widen.

''WHAT?!''

* * *

I groaned as I woke up, shaking the grogginess off. I sat up, rubbing my eyes then throwing off the covers and stretching. I felt my back hurt, making me groan. I rub it as I walk into the bathroom, stripping and turning the water on. My hands run threw my hair with water, wetting it greatly. I shampoo and condition, bathing my body as the conditioner settles in my hair. I rinse that out, turn off the water and grab my towel, wrapping it around my body. As I put on my red shirt, my hair braided and my pants on, I heard a scream. Alarmed, I opened my drawer, pulling out a black handgun.

I cautiously walked to the boy's room, where I had heard the scream. I exhaled, peaking into the room. Three people were in the room, two holding Yukio and Rin under the armpits, their hands covering their mouths. Rin squirmed in the man's hold, his yells muffled. Yukio was whimpering, a bruise on his lower forearm. I growl. Nobody, _nobody_, hurts my babies and gets away with it.

''Would you shut up and stop squirming?!'' Said the man holding Rin. Rin bit on his thumb. ''Brat!'' He growled, pulling his hand away.

''Mom! Mom! Help!'' He yelped before the man slapped his hand over his mouth.

''I'm sure Master will be pleased.'' Said the other man with Yukio. He whimpered again, this time squirming. I stood behind them, both hands on the gun, my index hovering by the trigger.

''Let them go, or die.'' I growl. They turned.

''Oh, so there you are.'' The third man said, a smirk appearing under his hood. ''I didn't know Samurai X has a gun. Grab her!'' He commanded, grabbing Yukio and Rin by the back of their shirts, both protesting. The two men grabbed my by the arms, but I smacked the first in the nose with my gun, kicking the other in the nuts with my foot. I kicked the guy I smacked back with my elbow and kicked him in the stomach, pointing my gun at the man who held my sons.

''Let. Them. Go.'' I growl. He dropped them, making them scramble and run behind me. The three jump out the window, and as soon as their footsteps fade, I lower the gun. The two are shaking in fear, so I drop to my knees, pulling them into a hug. They finally let their tears out, wetting my shirt.

''It's okay, they're gone now.'' I whisper, picking them up by their bums. They whimper and sob as I walk into my room. I set them down on my bed, putting my gun on the nightstand. I take my guitar, sitting down cross-legged.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

They lay down on my lap, both listening intensely to the song.

_Don't you dare look out your window_  
_Darling, everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, ahh, ahh_  
_Ooh, ooh, ahh, ahh_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh . . ._

I finish strumming the last few notes before setting it down beside the bed. I pull both up, starting to hum.

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_  
_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn_  
_Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic_  
_Do thìr, dìleas féin_  
_A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn_  
_Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir_  
_Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg_  
_Maighdean uasal bhàn_

Their eyes drooped, eventually closing. I kissed both their heads, looking at my gun. The sun shimmered off it, making a small glow. I had promised myself to never use it again, but after the boys almost being kidnapped, I guess I had no other choice. I laid my cheek on Rin's head, making him coo in his sleep. I smile, happy that I know they're safe. I picked Yukio's arm up gently, looking at the bruise. It was black, purple and blue. I sighed, rubbing my thumb over it. He whimpered in his sleep.

''Mommy, it hurts.'' He whimpered, now awake.

''It's okay, baby. It'll heal soon.'' I coo gently. His bottom lip trembles.

''B-but it hurts.'' He whimpered again, tears spilling out of his eyes.

''How'd you get this?'' I asked.

''Nii-san was protecting me but the guy grabbed my arm roughly.'' He sniffed. I stroked his cheek, wiping away the tears. He nuzzled his face into my hand, softly sighing.

''Go ahead and sleep.'' I say. ''I'm gonna call Aunt Rika and Uncle Kai.'' I continue while kissing the top of his head. He nodded, sinking into the pillows by Rin. I kissed their heads before grabbing my gun, putting it in my holster while taking out my leather jacket. I grabbed my phone, dialing Erza's number instead.

_''Hello?'' _She asked from the other line.

''Erza, it's me, Nya. Look, I need your guild's help.''

* * *

''Wait, wait, wait, you think _wizards _were trying to kidnap them?'' Asked Jellal, trying to get things straight. I finally met him, Lucy's husband, Natsu and two others. Mirajane, the waitress who served me the first time I ate at the diner and her husband, Freed. Freed has green hair with blue eyes.

''Are they okay?'' Mira asked. I nodded.

''They're doing fine, just sleeping.'' I say, nodding toward the house. We were standing outside the house, making sure the kids didn't come out.

''Did any of them get hurt?'' Freed asked. He reminds me of Zane when he was still a Nindroid.

''Yukio got a bruise, Rin doesn't have any cuts or wounds. He protected him.'' I say.

''Were they born pre-me?'' Happy, the blue cat from the park, asked. He laid on top of Natsu's head, looking exhausted.

''No, but Yukio was born underdeveloped.'' I reply.

''Damn, and I thought Shana was the only one. Right, Juvia?'' Gray asked, nudging the blue haired woman with his elbow. She wore a blank face.

''Don't do that.'' She says. He gulps, turning away. Erza sighed.

''I suppose we can contact Master Makarov. We'll message you later if we get a response.'' Erza said. ''If there is any problems, contact us immediately.'' I nodded.

''Of course.'' They all smiled.

''We'll see you later, bye, Nya!'' Lucy waved.

''Bye, see you later!'' I say, waving back. I smiled, watching their forms vanish. I put my hands on my hips, walking back in. I take out the bag of chicken from the freezer, getting out a pan. It put it on the stove, turning it on and then opening the bag. I take out soy sauce and sugar, setting those two things down before taking out a plate, putting a few pieces of chicken on it. I put the plate in the microwave, setting it on defrost, putting oil in the pan.

''Mommy?'' I look behind me, seeing Yukio rubbing his eyes. His glasses were pushed up slightly, his hair messy and his clothes wrinkled. I smiled, bending down and fixing his hair along with his glasses and clothes.

''What's up, baby?'' I ask.

''It's dinner?'' He asked, his teal eyes tired.

''Hmm mm, go and wake Rin.'' I say, taking out the chicken. He nods, scampering off. I put each piece into the boiling oil, the sizzle making my mouth water.

''Ooh, smells good.'' I yelped, whipping around only to see Rika and the girls, along with Pixal.

''Damn you, Rika!'' I say. I had forgotten I lent her a key to my house.

''Aunt Rika!'' Shouted two voices. Rin and Yukio latched onto either Rika or Lena. Ever since they found out Cole is their father, they grew attached to her more. I smiled.

''You want to stay for dinner?'' I asked, taking off my jacket and setting it on the couch, revealing my holster.

''When did you become a cop?'' Pixal asked.

''I didn't become a cop.'' I said, surprised at her voice. Instead of the robotic monotone, it is light and melodic.

''Then where did you get a gun?'' Lena asked.

''I just got it.'' I say, walking into the kitchen.

''So damn stubborn . . .'' I heard Rika mutter.

''I heard that!'' I snapped. As soon as we finished eating, we went into the living room. I grabbed my guitar from my room, sitting down on the recliner.

_I tried to paint you a picture, the colors we're all wrong_  
_Black and white didn't fit you, and all along_  
_You we're shaded with patience, and strokes of everything_  
_That I need just to make it, and I can see that..._  
_Lord knows I've failed you, time and again_  
_But you and me are all right_

_We won't say our goodbye's, you know it's better that way,_  
_We won't break, we won't die, it's just a moment of change_  
_All We Are, all we are is everything that's right_  
_All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi_

Pixal hummed, Rin and Yukio hugging onto Rika and Lena tightly, Arisa dancing.

_I walked a minute in your shoes, they never would have fit_  
_I figured there's nothin to lose, I need to get_  
_Some perspective on these words, before I write them down_  
_You're an island and my ship has run aground_

_Lord knows I'll fail you time and again,_  
_But you and me we're alright_

_We won't say our goodbye's, you know it's better that way,_  
_We won't break, we won't die, it's just a moment of change_  
_All we are, all we are is everything that's right_  
_All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi_

_And every single day that I can breathe,_  
_You change my philosophy,_  
_I'm never gonna let you pass me by_

_So don't say our goodbye's, you know it's better that way,_  
_We won't break, we won't die, it's just a moment of change_  
_All we are, all we are is everything that's right_  
_All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi (x2)_

I finished, the others applauding me. My cheeks warmed.

''Thank you, thank you.'' I say sarcastically, bowing. Rin and Yukio ran to me, hugging me, pressing their face into my breasts. I kissed their heads.

''So, you and Cole planning on getting married?''

''RIKA!''

* * *

**Leave a review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist nor NINJAGO nor the OC's nor Fairy Tail, they belong to Kato, LEGO, DeliciouslyDangerous1 and Hiro Mashima. **

_**Chapter 8**_

**Nya's P.O.V**

I walked into my room, sighing. The girls had gone home a little while later after we finished singing, I had cleaned up everything, bathed the boys and put them to bed, and finally, wanted to take a shower and fall into a coma. I hang up my jacket, take off my holster and unloading my gun. I set those in my drawer, out of sight. I unbuckled my belt, seeing it hugging my waist.

''Gee, Nya. Undressing now?'' I yelped, turning around. Cole stood in the doorway, a smirk plastered on his face.

''Damn it, Cole! What are you doing here?'' I snap, closing the door.

''Aw, why you hiding?'' He teased, snaking his arms around my waist. I turn, wrapping my arms around his neck, smashing my lips to his. He gasps at the sudden move, making me smirk.

''How'd you get in anyway?'' I ask, unwrapping my arms and slipping from his grasp.

''Lena lent me a spare key.'' He replies, watching my breasts at now they move.

''Stop being a pervert.'' I snap. He chuckles sheepishly, looking away as his cheeks darken in color.

''Sorry.'' He says. I roll my eyes.

''It's 9:30. Why are you here at this time?'' I ask, sitting on the bed and putting my head in my hands.

''I wanted to ask you if maybe you wanted to go out sometime.'' He says.

''As in a date?'' I ask. He nodded. ''I'd love to.'' I say, getting up and kissing his cheek. He grabs my waist, kissing my cheek and lips, then trailing down to my neck. I gasp at the feeling. He takes me to the bed, kissing me to the collarbone.

''Nya, could I stay?'' He whispers threw kisses. He took my shirt off, gently kissing my breasts.

And I let him.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

I woke up to a wave of nausea, making me throw off the covers and run to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet and emptying my stomach. The acid burned my throat, it didn't help my back was aching along with my chest. I groaned, flushing the toilet and brushing my teeth. I stripped, turning on the water and getting in. For the last three weeks, my chest and back have been aching, I've been throwing up every morning and night, including headaches and dizziness. I'm glad that I dropped off Rin and Yukio over at Lena's so they didn't have to hear me throw up. I finished my shower, turning off the faucet and getting out, drying my hair and body.

I combed my hair, braiding it and putting a orange bead in it to hold it in place. I walked out, my body still naked. I quickly put on my underwear and black jeans, grabbing my orange strapless bra and putting that on. I put on a red T-shirt and putting on a belt. I stretched my arms, grabbing my holster and gun while loading it. I set it on my hip, grabbing my jacket and walking into the living room, setting my jacket down.

Later that night, I got to Kai and Rika's house for dinner. Yukio and Rin greeted me with hugs, keeping their hands in my hands. I finally met Zeke, he was shy and quiet but bubbly at the same time.

Cole walked onto the small the stage, the others following.

''Now, here's something special for the girl who stole my heart.'' He said, grinning at me. My cheeks warm.

_And though I never got her name_  
_Or time to find out anything_  
_I loved her just the same_  
_And though I rode a different road_  
_And sang a different song_

_I'll love her till my last breath's gone_  
_Like a river made of silver_  
_Everyone came running to the scene_  
_I was shot down in cold blood_  
_By an angel in blue jeans_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

Rin and Yukio climb into my lap, flickering their eyes at me then at Cole. Rika and the the girls are humming, giggling occasionally while the kids are dancing.

_Late that night she got away_  
_I chased her to the turnpike_  
_Then lost her where the music never plays_  
_And though I rolled upon the stones_  
_And fell into the water_

_I'll love her till my judgment day_  
_Like a sunrise made of white lies_  
_Everything was nothing as it seems_  
_I was shot down in cold blood_  
_By an angel in blue jeans_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

_I hear voices calling all around_  
_I keep falling down_  
_I think my heart could pound right out of me_  
_I see a million different ways_  
_To never leave this maze alive_

Kai and the others were flicking their eyes at me, shooting a smile at me. I was captivated by the music and song, I couldn't tear my eyes off the black haired man.

_I woke up in somebody's arms_  
_Strange and so familiar_  
_Where nothing could go wrong_  
_Barely alive or nearly dead_  
_Somehow awake in my own bed_

_And there you are_  
_Like a highway headed my way_  
_Life is but a dream_  
_I was shot down by your love_  
_My angel in blue jeans_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_  
_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

He finished, and he came to me, getting on one knee, pulling out a velvet red box.

''Nya Biles, will you marry me?''

* * *

**Songs used (this chapter and last chapter): Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, All We Are by OneRepublic and Angel In Blue Jeans by Train.**

**Short chapter but le gasp! What will she say? **

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist nor NINJAGO nor the OC's nor Fairy Tail, they belong to Kato, LEGO, DeliciouslyDangerous1 and Hiro Mashima. **

_**Chapter 9**_

**Cole's P.O.V**

Nya stared at me in total shock, her mouth gaping open, eyes wide. I inwardly gulped. What if she said no? Oh, man, if she does, that'll be a total blow. Her eyes watered, a smile appearing.

''Yes, Cole, yes!'' She cried, wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled, hugging her back, biting my lip. Everyone cheered, except Yukio and Rin. They were sitting there in total shock, staring at us. ''Rin, Yukio?'' Nya asked. They both snapped out of their shock, running toward her and wrapping their arms around her waist.

''But she's our mommy!'' Yukio cried. All of us laughed at his comment.

''I know, I'm not leaving you.'' Nya said, kneeling down and kissing their heads.

''But, you're getting married to him . . .'' Rin whimpered.

''Uh . . .'' Nya looked at the girls, making them shrug. ''Well, you guys don't know this but um . . .'' She trailed off.

''But what?'' Jay asks, completely clueless. The girls, Kai, Lloyd and I were waving our hands in front of our throats to not tell them.

''Cole's . . . The father.'' She said. We all face-palm. Silence was the answer, then . . .

**''WHAT?!''**

* * *

**Three weeks later**

I tugged at my collar of my shirt, gulping. It was the wedding day, making me so nervous. Kai poked his face into my room, humming.

''You take care of my sister, okay?'' I smirk.

''I think I already did that.'' I say smugly. He stares at me blankly, a frown on his lips.

''Just don't hurt her again.'' He says.

''I promise I'll take care of her, Kai. I promise.'' I say.

''Come on, the ceremony is starting.'' I stood by the altar, trying to not to faint. Kai was the best man, Yukio and Rin were the ring bearers, Rika was the maid of honor, Lena, Arisa and Pixal as the bridesmaids. The music started, my breath hitching at the sight of her. Nya wore a white dress, a orange sash around the waist. A tiara, Kai's crafting, held up her small veil. Her waist length black hair cascaded down her back in curls, light orange eye shadow on her eyes. In her hands were sunset orange roses. I gulped down a gasp, standing up straight. She smiled, melting my heart.

After the ceremony, the reception took place at the beach. Nya nuzzled me, her eyes closed, a smile plastered on her face. I smile. Yukio extends a hand to Hana and she takes it, giggling. Yukio's cheeks are redder than red as they dance.

''Young love . . .'' Nya sighs. I smile, wrapping my arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. Rika and the other's get up on stage, changed into casual clothes.

''For the groom and bride.'' The music started, Rika getting into the song immediately.

_I miss the taste of the sweet life_  
_I miss the conversation_  
_I'm searching for a song tonight_  
_I'm changing all of the stations_

_I like to think that we had it all_  
_We drew a map to a better place_  
_But on that road I took a fall_  
_Oh baby, why did you run away?_

_I was there for you_  
_In your darkest times_  
_I was there for you_  
_In your darkest nights_

_But I wonder where were you_  
_When I was at my worst_  
_Down on my knees_  
_And you said you had my back_  
_So I wonder where were you_  
_All the roads you took came back to me_  
_So I'm following the map that leads to you_

_The map that leads to you_  
_Ain't nothing I can do_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Following, following, following to you_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Ain't nothing I can do_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Following, following, following_

I dragged Nya onto the dance floor then, making her giggle.

_I hear your voice in my sleep at night_  
_Hard to resist temptation_  
_'Cause all these strangers come over me_  
_Now I can't get over you_  
_No I just can't get over you_

_I was there for you_  
_In your darkest times_  
_I was there for you_  
_In your darkest nights_

_But I wonder where were you_  
_When I was at my worst_  
_Down on my knees_  
_And you said you had my back_  
_So I wonder where were you_  
_All the roads you took came back to me_  
_So I'm following the map that leads to you_

_The map that leads to you_  
_Ain't nothing I can do_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Following, following, following to you_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Ain't nothing I can do_  
_The map that leads to you_

_Oh, I was there for you_  
_Oh, in you darkest times_  
_Oh, I was there for you_  
_Oh, in your darkest nights_

_Oh, I was there for you_  
_Oh, in you darkest times_  
_Oh, I was there for you_  
_Oh, in your darkest nights_

_But I wonder where were you_  
_When I was at my worst_  
_Down on my knees_  
_And you said you had my back_

_So I wonder where were you_  
_All the roads you took came back to me_  
_So I'm following the map that leads to you_  
_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Following, following, following to you_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Ain't nothing I can do_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Following, following, following_

We clap and cheer for them, then Kai and the others, plus Rika and Lena go on stage. The music starts, the beat getting into our hearts.

_If I know one thing that's true_  
_It ain't what you say, it's what you do_  
_And you don't say much, yeah, that's true_  
_But I listen when you do_  
_A thousand years go by_  
_But love don't die_

_If I know one thing that's true_  
_It's that I'm never leaving you_  
_And you don't say much, yeah, that's true_  
_But I lose it when you do_  
_Don't let them tell no lies_  
_Love don't die_

_No matter where we go_  
_Or even if we don't_  
_And even if they try_  
_They'll never take my body from your side_  
_Love don't die_

_If there is one thing that's true_  
_It's not what I say, it's what I do_  
_And I say too much, yeah, that's true_  
_So just listen to what I do_  
_A thousand years go by_  
_But love don't die_

_No matter where we go_  
_Or even if we don't_  
_And even if they try_  
_They'll never take my body from your side_  
_Love don't die_

Rin asked Karin to dance, and she agreed, taking his hand.

_She can break it up_  
_She can burn it down_  
_You can box it in_  
_Bury it in the ground_  
_You can close it off and turn it away_  
_Try to keep it down, six feet in the ground_  
_But love don't die_

_No matter where we go_  
_Or even if we don't_  
_And even if they try_  
_They'll never take my body from your side_  
_Love don't die_

_No matter where we go_  
_Or even if we don't_  
_I'd like to watch them try_  
_They'll never take my body from your side_  
_Love don't die_

I laugh, seeing Haru's face. He looks confused at the love songs, making us laugh.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of vomiting, making me sit up. I took off the covers, walking to the bathroom. Nya is lent against the wall, clenching her head, moaning slightly. I kneed down to her.

''Nya, are you okay?'' I ask gently, rubbing her arm. She leans against me.

''I don't feel good . . .'' She mumbles.

We get home a little early, since she has a headache, chest and back pains and nausea. She rushes to the bathroom immediately, making me hear the sound of vomiting then the toilet flushing. She comes out, looking dizzy.

''Nya, you look like hell.'' I comment. She glares at me, slapping me. I rub it. ''I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that you look like you're ill!'' I cry. She looks down.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to slap you.'' She says quietly.

''It's okay. You should take a shower and rest.'' I say. She nods. As I'm getting on comfortable shorts, she rushes out and tackles me, pinning me on the bed, joyful tears in her eyes. ''What's up?'' I ask, clearly shocked at her strength.

''I'm pregnant!''

* * *

**Sorry if this seems a bit rushed . . . **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist nor NINJAGO nor the OC's nor Fairy Tail, they belong to Kato, LEGO, DeliciouslyDangerous1 and Hiro Mashima. **

_**Chapter 10**_

**Nya's P.O.V**

Cole stared at me in shock, not at my strength but of the news I just gave him.

''Huh?'' He asked. I giggle.

''I'm pregnant.'' I say again.

''Holy crap!'' He says, before cupping my cheeks and kissing me. I kiss back, sucking on his bottom lip. He grunts, opening his mouth enough so I can slip my tongue in. He plays along, before grunting and pulling away, a dark red blush on his cheeks. ''M-my pants are getting tight.'' He stutters. I smile, kissing his nose, before getting up and laying down, next to him, snuggling up to him. He smiles, covering us with a blanket.

* * *

That night, we decided to break the news to everybody. Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Mira, Freed, along with their kids came. Freed and Mira's six year old son, Mason, has white hair but his dad's green-blue eyes, Erza and Jellal's son and daughter, Jessica and Ezra, Gray and Juvia's daughter, Shana and lastly, Natsu and Lucy's son and daughter, Luke and Nashi. Luke has blonde hair like his mom but his dad's onyx eyes. Nashi has pink hair like her dad but her mom's chocolate brown orbs.

Everyone was chatting with each other, the kids getting along quite well. I wrapped an arm around my belly as I stood in the doorway, Cole beside me. He clears his throat, catching everyone's attention.

''We have something to say.'' He says, smiling. I clench his hand, smiling also.

''I'm pregnant.'' Silence is the answer, then . . .

''Congrats!'' I giggle as the girls hug me, smiling and cheering.

**Four months later**

I smiled as I laid down on the bed, the doctor taking out the gel and remote. We finally are able to find out the baby's gender today, since I am four months pregnant. Cole stood next to me, holding my hand, smiling. The doctor, Dr. Okumura, rolled up my shirt slightly, spreading the gel on my bump then putting the remote on it, moving it around. At first we didn't hear anything, then a thump.

''That's the babies' heartbeats, hear them?'' She says.

''Babies?'' Cole asks, eyes widening.

''You're having triplets, two boys and one girl.'' She says. I'm gaping then a smile spreads onto my face. She cleans off the gel, smiling. ''So, do we have names?'' She asks.

''Um, maybe for the boys, Ame and Caleb then for the girl, Amaya or Emiko, right, Cole?'' I say. He nods, grinning. She giggles, lets us check out and waves to us as we walk out. We get home, the boys running to us immediately.

''What is it?!'' Rin asks, his eyes wide with excitement. Yukio is fidgeting but smiling behind him.

''You're gonna have two little brothers and a little sister.'' I say, kneeling down to their level.

''You're having triplets?'' Yukio asks, his eyes widening. I nod, giggling. They cheer, running off to their room. I giggle, getting up and wrapping my arms around Cole's torso.

''I love you . . .'' I whisper. He hugs me back, burying his face into my hair.

''I love you too.'' He says back. ''Hey, what about Kelsey for another name?'' I look at him.

''Kelsey, for the girl?'' I ask. He nods.

''I like it.'' I grin. He pulls me into the bedroom, pinning me down and sucking my neck. I grunt, pushing him back. ''We can't do this, at least, not while I'm pregnant.'' I say. He pouts, but leans down and kisses my bump, three times, each where the babies were shown. I smile, running my hand through his hair. He smiles against my bump, closing his eyes.

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_  
_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn_  
_Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic_  
_Do thìr, dìleas féin_  
_A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn_  
_Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir_  
_Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg_  
_Maighdean uasal bhàn_

''I can't wait for them.''

* * *

**Songs used: Noble Maiden Fair from Brave by Emma Thompson. **

**Dedicated to my friend and bud, DeliciouslyDangerous1! **

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist nor NINJAGO nor the OC's nor Fairy Tail, they belong to Kato, LEGO, DeliciouslyDangerous1 and Hiro Mashima. **

_**Chapter 11**_

**Nya's P.O.V**

I smiled, seeing the kids playing. Rika tapped my shoulder, holding a guitar. I stiffened, shaking my head. She pushed me into the room, handing me the guitar than running out. I growl, glaring at the direction she went through. The kids stare at me, making me stiffen but relax and sit in the chair. They sit on the ground, eager looks on their faces.

_Come Little Children_  
_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_  
_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_  
_The Time's Come To Play_  
_Here In My Garden_  
_Of Shadows_

_Follow Sweet Children_  
_I'll Show Thee The Way_  
_Through All The Pain And_  
_The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_  
_For Life Is This Way_  
_Murdering Beauty And_  
_Passions_

They swayed to the melody, humming. Shana looked at me in surprise.

_Hush Now Dear Children_  
_It Must Be This Way_  
_Too Weary Of Life And_  
_Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_  
_For Soon We'll Away_  
_into The Calm And_  
_The Quiet_

_Come Little Children_  
_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_  
_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_  
_The Time's Come To Play_  
_Here In My Garden_  
_Of Shadows_

By the time I finished, they were asleep on the floor, each using each other for a pillow. I smile, setting the guitar against the wall, covering them with blankets and walking out, turning off the light.

''Wow, I didn't know you could sing like that!'' Pixal says, her hand on her swollen eight month belly. My cheeks warm.

''Your voice was so calm and soothing, I thought I was gonna fall asleep.'' Arisa comments. She and Jay found out they were gonna have a baby a month ago, and her bump was forming.

''T-Thanks. But it was nothing.'' I say, my cheeks hot.

''Oh!'' Lena exclaims suddenly, slamming her fist into her palm. ''I forgot to ask this, but did you and Cole find out the gender of the baby?'' She asks. I fidget, sweat-dropping.

''Um, two boys and one girl.'' I say. They stare at me, blinking occasionally.

''EH?!''

* * *

I face-planted in my pillow that night, humming the lullaby. I feel someone get in bed with me, making me smile.

''Hey, Cole-kun . . .'' I whisper, snuggling up to him.

''Hey.'' He responds, kissing the top of my head. Smiling, I crawl on top of him, kissing him. He grunts, gently pushing me back. ''I-I'm already . . .'' He looks down at his pants, making me smirk and laugh. The door opens, and I crawl off, sitting up. Yukio and Rin's figures are standing there, fidgeting.

''Hey, boys, what's up?'' I ask.

''Can we sleep in here tonight?'' Rin asks. I look outside. It's thundering and raining, perfect night for someone to kidnap. I smile, motioning them towards us. They close the door and crawl into bed, Yukio curling up with me and Rin curling up to Cole in the middle. We pull up the covers, turning off the TV and shutting off the lights. I feel Yukio flinch when thunder booms. I kiss his head, falling asleep.

**Five Months Later**

**Cole's P.O.V**

I winced, feeling Nya squeeze my hand and scream. She had gone into labor during lunch, making me rush over here. She's been cursing at me, squeezing my hand like there's no tomorrow and screaming loudly. It seemed like eternity but then, we heard a baby cry. The doctor held up a baby, bloody but adorable.

''It's a boy.'' He says.

''Kaito.'' Nya says, panting. He hands Kaito to the nurse, smiling.

''Alright, get ready for the next.'' Three hours later, we heard another baby cry. He held up a baby, smiling.

''It's a girl.''

''Kelsey.'' She responds. I gently squeeze her hand, watching her as she stares at the girl in the nurse's arms. Six hours pass as she pushes the third out, but when he does come out, he isn't breathing. ''W-Why isn't he breathing?'' Nya asks, her eyes wide with fear. The doctor himself takes the baby to a small bed for children, and after a few small pumps of air, he cries.

''Any names for this little guy?'' The nurse asks, giving Nya him. She fixes his hat, smiling tiredly.

''Ame, since it's raining outside.'' She says, looking at me. I smile, nodding. I gently kiss her head, kissing Ame's forehead. He coos, balling his fists.

Kelsey and Kaito were live ones and didn't cry much. Ame, however, was a different story. He cried when Nya put him down to sleep and had to be breast-fed every two hours. Rin complained he was keeping Nya up too much and needed sleep. We tried switching Ame to bottle feeding but he wouldn't do it. Every time we tried he would scrunch up his nose and turn his head to the side, clenching on Nya's shirt.

I sighed, burying my face into the pillow, trying to block out Ame's crying. It stopped, letting me know he started to eat. I sat up, getting out of bed, walking to the nursery. Nya sat in the rocking chair, Ame in her arms, his hands on her left breast, kneading it. She hummed softly, stroking his hair. She notices me, smiling tiredly.

''Sorry . . .'' She whispered.

''It's okay, I couldn't really sleep anyway.'' I whisper, smiling. Ame pulls away, yawning, allowing Nya to cover up her breast. ''He's got an appetite, doesn't he?'' I say as she lies him in the crib. She nods, kissing my cheek. I wrap my arms around her petite waist, holding her close. She wraps her arms around my neck, resting her head on my chest. ''Are we going to have more?'' I ask.

''Maybe when they're a little older . . .'' She whispers. I pick her up, walking back to the bedroom, lying her down, pulling her close.

''Good night, Cole-kun . . .'' She whispers sleepily.

''Good night, Nya-chan . . .''

* * *

**Songs used: Come Little Children by (youtube artist) Katethegreat19.**

**Fluffy chapter, no? **

**Leave a review please!**


End file.
